Space English
by womynrule
Summary: You know that book "Men are from Mars, Women from Venus"? Well, here's a prime example of that. The unverified claim has turned into an actual English assignment. Involving a not so polite guy, and a very corny girl. DAIYAKO. R&R!


I decided that a little humor was in store because you know what…I love humor. So I decided to write a humorous story on…Miyako and Daisuke! Honestly sometimes this couple reminds me of an old married couple from that 70'show. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!**

You know that book "Men are from Mars, Women from Venus"? Well, here's a prime example of that. The unverified claim has turned into an actual English assignment.

Today we will experiment with a new form called the tandem story. The process is simple. Each person will pair off with the person, sitting to his or her immediate right. One of you will then write the first paragraph of a short story. The partner will read the first paragraph and then add another paragraph to the story. The first person will then add a third paragraph, and so on back and forth. Remember to re-read what has been written each time, in order to keep the story coherent. The story is over when both agree a conclusion has been reached.

* * *

**Miyako Inoue, Age 15 and Daisuke Motomiya, Age 15**  
**English 9**  
**Creative Writing**  
**Prof. Inazuma**  
**In-class Assignment for Wednesday**

* * *

At first, Yolei couldn't decide which kind of drink she wanted. Iced tea, which used to be her favorite for lazy evenings at home, now reminded her too much of Davis, who once said, in happier times, that he liked jasmine tea. But she felt she must now, at all costs, keep her mind off Davis. His possessiveness was suffocating, and if she thought about him too much, her asthma started acting up again. So jasmine was out of the question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sergeant Davis Miller, leader of the attack squadron now in orbit over Veemon 47, had more important things to think about than the obsessions of an air-headed maniac bimbo named Yolei, with whom he had spent one sweaty night over a year ago. "A.S. Harris to Galaticstation 17," he said into his galactic communicator. "Polar orbit established. No sign of resistance so far ..." But before he could sign off a black particle beam flashed out of nowhere and blasted a hole through his ship's cargo bay. The jolt from the direct hit sent him flying out of his seat and across the cockpit.

* * *

He bumped his head and died almost immediately, but not before he felt one last pang of regret for psychologically abusing the one woman who had ever had feelings for him. Soon afterwards, Earth stopped its pointless assualt towards the peaceful aliens of Veemon 47. "Congress Passes Law Permanently Abolishing War and Space Travel," Kari read in her newspaper one morning. The news simultaneously excited her and bored her. She stared out the window, dreaming of her youth - when the days had passed unhurriedly and carefree, with no newspapers to read, no television to distract her from her sense of innocent wonder at all the beautiful things around her. "Why must one lose one's innocence to become a woman?" she pondered wistfully.

* * *

Little did she know, but she has less than 10 seconds to live. Thousands of miles above the city, the Zeekwokul's mother-ship launched the first of its mercury missiles. The dim-witted wimpy peace dicks who pushed the crappty treaty unto us all through Congress had left Earth a defenseless target for the hostile alien empires, who were determined to destroy the human race. Within two hours after the passage of the treaty, the Zeekwokul ships were on course for Earth, carrying enough firepower to pulverize the entire planet. With no one to stop them, they swiftly initiated their diabolical plan. The mercury missile entered the atmosphere unimpeded. The President, in his top-secret mobile submarine headquarters on the ocean floor off the coast of Japan, felt the massive explosion above, which vaporized the psychopath Yolei and 85 million other Japanese. The President slammed his fist on the conference table. "We can't allow this! I'm going to veto that treaty! Let's blow'em out of the sky!"

* * *

This is stupid. I refuse to continue this mockery of literature. My writing partner is a violent, chauvinistic, semi-literate adolescent.

* * *

Yeah? Well, you're a self-centered neurotic bitch whose attempts at writing are the literary equivalent of my ass.

* * *

&&^%)#

* * *

#$%!#

* * *

Grade: C+

After all, Women are from Venus and Men are from Mars


End file.
